Fractured World Characters
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Future characters will be added as story progresses and there are 3 categories so far for each group. Hunters, Wanderers and Soul Reapers. Fourth will be revealed in future. Explanation inside. Characters from past regions will appear in the future.


**Author's Note: These are the characters that will appear in the story XYZ Hunters. Bios will be completed as each character is introduced in the story along with their info about themselves. Remake of the first character page.**

 **Aura Drive: one's own aura given a massive boost of power and can use moves combined with or without magic.**

 **X Drive: Xerneas's power is given to those whose aura is full of compassion and determination**

 **Y Drive: Yveltal's power given to those whose aura is full of rage and despair**

 **Z Drive: remains of Zygarde's power given to those unknown.**

 **(Hunters)**

Name: Ash

Age/Gender: 16/male

Likes: Family, Skyla, Korrina, Ursula, Pokémon, Delia, Training

Dislikes: Dark, Soulless

Status: Active

Hobbies: Battling

Bio: After the events of Z Incident, Ash woke up from an induced coma two weeks later. He learned about everything that happened during his sleep from Skyla who had found him in the wreckage at Lumiose City. Ash was in deep depression and felt guilty for not being able to save those he cared about. His thoughts and feelings put him to the point where he blamed himself for everything that had happened in the world and letting his dark side manifest and take over. Fortunately he was sealed back inside him thanks to Ursula, Korrina and Skyla. Ash was always known for helping others but what he forgets himself is that he needs help just as much as they do. Thanks to the girls, he made a promise to them and himself that he would go any problem together and this time he would protect them with everything he got.

Appearance: After the events of Zygarde, Ash kept his current clothes. The only thing he changed was his shoes, which were now yellow hi-tops instead of red. He wears a blue collared shirt with a black t-shirt underneath with black pants, yellow hi-tops and fingerless gloves. He changed the color of his shoes in remembrance of his best friend Pikachu and blue shirt in honor of Greninja. He also doesn't wear a hat anymore.

Weapon Choice: Wrist Blade Gauntlets

Aura Color: Azure

Aura Drive: Hydris Volt

Ash's Drive allows him to use attacks combined with blue lightning and water. He also has more stamina and moves faster than before. He also has a high amount of aura but that's probably because of his mind shared with Dark.

 **X Drive:?**

 **Appearance:** **?**

Name: Ursula

Age/Gender: 16/female

Likes: Ash, Skyla, Korrina, Teasing, Cooking

Dislikes: Ghosts, Soulless,

Status: Active

Hobbies: Baking

Bio: Ursula was devastated when the incident happened. She lost her pokemon, father and mother that day in Sinnoh. She found no trace of them anywhere. She sat herself in her old home and cried until she couldn't anymore and sat there for days. Later Skyla and Korrina found her and took her in. She was clinging a bit to them afraid she would disappear like her family did. She was like this for a while until Skyla brought Ash. She saw how hurt he was when he was told about the incident, he constantly beat himself up over it and carried so much guilt. She was worried for him until the day she walked in on him, he tried to end his own life. She knew that right there that Ash was in no better condition than she was. He was hurt so much mentally and tried to hide it from her but she knew he would do something she would never confront him about….until Dark happened. Ursula asked Skyla and Korrina to train her and teach her on how to fight and survive in the cruel world they now live in but to her, she wanted to make sure that she would never feel helpless again when her family is in trouble.

Appearance: Ursula wears a different style of clothing then her previous appearance. She wears a black sleeveless blouse with a pink ribbon and a short grey skirt with pink combat heels. She has black ribbons tied in her hair and a black ribbon around her waist and bandages wrapped around her hands and knees.

Weapon Choice: Double Bladed Scythe

Aura Color: Pink

Aura Drive: Geo Locus

Ursula is a strategist and likes to play things out in her mind to see which way the battle will turn out. Her drive allows her to have enormous strength and use the wind to her advantage to take out enemies quicker. She also has light magic that allows her to heal faster and blind enemies when needed.

 **X Drive: ?**

 **Appearance: ?**

Name: Skyla

Age/Gender: 19/female

Likes: Ash, Korrina, Ursula, Flying, Tinkering, Flying

Dislikes: Boredom, Soulless

Status: Active

Hobbies: Repair Broken Tools

Bio: A former pilot and gym leader whose is now a big sister to Ash, Ursula and Korrina. She was with her grandpa Miles right when the radioactive blast hit all of the regions. He sacrificed his life for hers and died when the hangar collapsed on them. Skyla searched the place but found him nowhere and cried out her tears of agony. She would never forget her grandpa and vowed she would continue to live on for him. As she searched through cities looking for other survivors she encountered Korrina and the two became great friends and later found Ursula soon after. Then one day, Skyla felt the need to go to Lumiose City she didn't know why nor did Korrina or Ursula but she went regardless and found Ash who was buried underneath all the rubble at the Lumiose Gym. After his awakening, Skyla kept a close eye on Ash since he saw the incident as his fault for not stopping Team Flare and blamed himself. Skyla knew that she had to get Ash to accept the hard truth that not everyone can be saved knowing that it would hit him hard. She promised herself that she would watch over him until the end.

Appearance: Skyla's outfit hasn't changed but the color is different. She wears a long-sleeved white crop top with white short-shorts, dark blue boots, two dark blue holsters wrapped around her thighs and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her hips and stomach. Inside her holsters are her kunai that she created herself.

Weapon Choice: Kunai, two that are used as daggers. Multiple Kunai allows her to attack from far distance.

Aura Color: Turquoise/White

Aura Drive: Spiris Gale

Skyla likes to fly high into the sky and be one with the wind. Her drive forms angel wings around her back to fly, and she can control her kunai attacks with invisible threads.

 **X Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Korrina

Age/Gender: 19/female

Likes: Skating, Ash, Skyla, Ursula, her grandpa, Lucario

Dislikes: Soulless, Fear

Status: Active

Hobbies: Meditation, Training

Bio: A former student of her teacher/grandpa who lost his life along her partner Lucario during the incident. She wanted to blame their deaths on those responsible but it would get her nowhere seeing how she was one of the few that survive in the regions. She made a promise to her grandpa and Lucario that she would continue living and find those who need help around the world. During her journey for survivors, she encountered green pokemon or as she calls them Soulless. They were pokemon who were infected by the radioactive blast after they died, their bodies were constructed the same as Zygarde but with empty eyes. After dealing with them she met Skyla who became a great friend and surrogate sibling to her. Then came Ursula and Ash, they both came in messed up though, Ursula with her nightmares and Ash with his guilt. Korrina along with Skyla promised them that they will get through this and find someone still alive in their world. She won't lose family again, not when she can do something about.

Appearance: Just like Skyla, Korrina's outfit remained the same but with different colors. She wore a red and black sleeveless dress over her black compression shorts with red and black gloves and boots with heart decals that function as skates. Her helmet was destroyed from the blast.

Aura Color: Crimson

Weapon Choice: Bones

Aura Drive: Cyclos Sol

Korrina's aura is massive and she has fighting abilities inherited from her partner Lucario to enhance her hand to hand combat. Her Drive increases the density of her bones strengthening her attacks and she could also create different weapons with bones to outmatch her opponent.

 **X Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

* * *

 **(Wanderers)**

Name: Blaze/?

Age/Gender: 16/female

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Status: Active

Hobbies: ?

Bio: ?

Appearance:?

Weapon Choice:?

Aura Color: ?

Aura Drive: ?

 **Y Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Wave/?

Age/Gender: 16/female

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Status: Alive

Hobbies: ?

Bio: ?

Appearance: ?

Weapon Choice: ?

Aura Color: ?

Aura Drive: ?

 **Y Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Iris

Alias: Terra

Age/Gender: 15/female

Likes: Brutal, Blood, Teasing, Wave, Blaze, Spark

Dislikes: Ice

Status: Active

Hobbies: Pranks, Exploring,

Bio: Little is known about Terra as she is a member of the wanderers. She is the youngest of the group and tends to act childish and antagonize other people just for fun. She blames the world for losing her closest friend and runs along with the Wanderers to find and wreak havoc.

Appearance: Iris has her hair cut a bit as it flows straight down to her waist and is now in pigtails. Beneath her tattered and torn green cloak she wears a green sleeveless jacket and a black top underneath with green colored shorts and black low shoes with spikes running along the heel. She also wears her cloak as a normal attire as it is wrapped around her shoulders. She has 3 claw marks along her right shoulder, and has bandages around her left hand up to her elbow.

Weapon Choice: Giant Spike Mallet

Aura Color: Forest Green

Aura Drive: ?

 **Y Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Spark/?

Age/Gender: 16/female

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Status: Active

Hobbies: ?

Bio: ?

Appearance: ?

Weapon Choices: ?

Main Weapon Choice: Electric Sword (Revealed in Origins)

Aura Color: ?

Aura Drive: ?

 **Y Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

* * *

 **(Soul Reapers)**

Name: Dark

Age/Gender: Unknown/Male

Likes: Cruelty, Madness

Dislikes: Unknown, Being Sealed

Status: Alive

Hobbies: Sleep

Bio: So far, Manifestation of Ash's dark thoughts and feelings. Can't fully manifest his own body so he must get Ash to succumb to darkness in order to take control. Dark is cunning, malevolent and smart, will use any advantage he can to takeover.

Appearance: Same as Ash but his clothes are all red and black. (Appeared in Origins, no other appearances so far.)

Weapon Choice: Aura Sword

Aura Color: Black (Inside Ash: Red)

Aura Drive: ?

 **Z Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Cerise

Age/Gender: Unknown/Female

Likes: Blood

Dislikes: Unknown

Status: Alive

Hobbies: ?

Bio: Not much is known about her. She can takeover Ursula whenever the said girl feels helpless and in despair. She's only appeared once and hasn't been seen ever since. (Appeared in Origins)

Appearance: ? (Takeover as Ursula, No own appearance revealed)

Weapon Choice: Two-sided Scythe

Aura Color: Dark Pink

Aura Drive: ?

 **Z Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**

Name: Nimue

Age/Gender: Unknown/Female

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Status: Unknown

Hobbies: Reanimation

Bio: Unknown

Appearance: Unknown

Weapon Choice: Unknown

Aura Color: ?

Aura Drive: ?

 **Z Drive:?**

 **Appearance:?**


End file.
